Young Love
by Volleyballchicks101
Summary: Katniss is a normal 16 year old with everyone telling her what to do. 21 year old Peeta is an international pop star that every girl is in love with,but what happens when his girlfriend of 2 years breaks up with him? He starts to act out. What happens when these two meet Can Katniss turn back Peeta into the sweet down to earth guy we all know and love? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own Hunger Games if I did I would be dating and marrying Josh Huctherson! Lol anyway I hope you love this story!**

* * *

Summary: Katniss Everdeen is just a normal 16 year old with everyone telling her what to do. 21 year old Peeta Mellark is the international pop star that every girl is in love with. When his girlfriend of 2 years breaks up with him, he doesn't take it well and starts acting out. When these two meet will Katniss change Peeta back into being the sweet down to earth guy we all know and love? AU

Katniss POV

Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond. Find life in the beautiful sea, I chose to be happy. You and I, You and I. We're like dismiss in the sky.I heard my alarm clock go off. My arm flew to the alarm clock and shut it off. I slowly rose out of my bed and grabbed my clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

I closed my the bathroom door and locked it. I strip off my dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. Washed my hair which is soothly and later I washed my body. Once I was done, I got out of the shower. I put on striped purple shirt on and jeans. I headed out of the bathroom and dash to the kitchen.

"Morning Katniss." My mom greeted me. She was making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning Mom." I said as I grab a plate, pancakes and bacon. I sat down at the table and pour some juice into my cup. I finished my breakfast pretty fast, put it in the sink and headed for the door. I told mom bye and grab my purple converse and headed to school.

Since I had my license I didn't need to catch the school bus. I hopped into my black Toyota Camry and turn on the radio. Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys is playing. I put the car in reverse then in drive as soon as I got out of my driveway and headed to pick my best friend.

I pulled up to a modern day home and honked the horn and yelled "Come on Serena!" She quickly came out of her house and walked to the door of the car and hopped in.

"Sorry, had to fix my hair and my mom didn't wake me up in time for me to get ready. So my morning was great." She said sarcastically. I pulled out of the driveway and into the streets.

"That's why I have an alarm clock cause moms can be forgetful."

"Tell me about it. Anyway how was Your date with David last night? " I didn't even want to hear his name. He was too annoying last night, he kept talking about Star Wars. I ended up hating it now.

"We'll let's just say I hate Star Wars now." I said with an irritated voice

"Aww ,that bad?" I nodded " Oh I'm sorry maybe next time." She said with a cheerily voice. I shook my head out of disagreement.

"No, I think I'm going to take a break with dating guys. Enough about my love life, how are you and Brandon?" I asked to change the subject  
"We are doing great. I can't believe he was my best friend for 6 years and now we are together. It feels great!" She said and finished with a huge smile on her face.

I nodded in agreement. "You guys are perfect for each other." She smiled again. We talked about prom and how we only have 2 years till we graduate . We pulls into the school, got out of the car and walked into Panem High.

Peeta POV

I open the door to my hotel room and saw my beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Beautiful" I said with a smile and kissed her. She walked in and closed the door.

"Hi" she said with a lovely smile. We walked over to the couch and sat down

"So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see you. Plus I missed you." She kissed me again

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're here Skyler. I kissed her again. We've been dating for about 2 years. My fans didn't take it too well. With sending dead threats and other stuff. I love my fans because I wouldn't be here. A international pop star. But some of them took time and supported my relationship with Skyler. I am thankful for them.

So that's where our story begins. Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Leave a review. The more reviews the faster I update. See you soon! -Volleyballchicks101


	2. Thoughts

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the Reviews,Favorites and Follows! I do not own Hunger Games. **

* * *

Later that day

Katniss POV

Thank Goodness it's lunch time. I couldn't pay attention during Mr. Williams History class. We were learning about the French Revolution. I'm walking over to the lunch line where I spotted Gale. He waved me over to stand next to him in line. But I shook my head answering no because I know people have be waiting long enough. He gently smile okay and continue moving up toward the lunch lady to pay his food.

Gale and I were best friends in 6th grade, along with my best friend Angelica and his best friend Ricky. All of us were the best of friends. I really loved hanging out with them, it was great to get away from the middle school drama. But later Ricky left and Gale I guess you could say felt pressure, because later during our 7th grade year he hanged out with the popular group. They really change him and I didn't want to be around him anymore. He cussed for no reason at all and bullied a lot of people. I didn't know him anymore.

At the end of that year Angelica and Gale moved. I was happy yet sad that he left. I loved him as a friend maybe even something more, but I couldn't be with someone who couldn't be themselves. I was also saddened because I was losing my best friend Angelica. We still text and FaceTime , no matter what we are still best friends. And when she left, I had a new best friend. Yes it's Serena, we became best friends during freshmen year and till this day we are.

2 years later Gale moved back here and was once again in my life. I was grateful that he'd came back, but I'm still wondering if he was the same jerk. Surprising he came over and asked how I'd been on the first day of school he'd came back. But that doesn't mean I let him back in my life completely, I still didn't trust him. Gale took notice of how I was acting and knew why. He apologize on how he acted back in middle school, he felt peer pressure and the guys would make fun of him hanging around with girls. Gale also told me that while he was way he found himself and began to love himself the way he is , and didn't car what other people thought of him. I told him I understand because I would have probably done the same thing if I was a guy. I also told him I'm glad he was able to himself. Ever since that day we renewed our friendship.

"Hello, are you paying attention?" A girl said while snapping her fingers in my face. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with a confused face. "Yes, you. Could you please move up, you're holding up the line." She said in a snobby attitude . I moved up and quickly grab a Caesar Chicken Salad, bottle water and a apple. I paid the lunch lady my money and walked over to my table.

There I see was Serena, Brandon, and Gale. We always sat at our usual table, in the far corner near the window. I quietly walked over to the table and sat down next to Serena. "Hey guys."

"What took you so long? I thought you got lost again?" Said Gale

"Sorry, I hold up the line." I said while taking a bite into my salad. I got all confused looks from Serena, Brandon , and Gale. "What?"

"Nothing it's just not like you to do something like that." Said Brandon

"What were you doing?" Asked Serena while dipping a French fry into ketchup

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that's all." I knew they wanted to hear more but decided to drop it.

"Hey, Katniss I have tickets to see Peeta Mellark next week? Wanna come with me? It will be fun!" Serena said with excitement

I couldn't stop laughing " Sure, I'd love to go!" Brandon had a weird look on his face

"Baby, why can't I come?" Brandon said

Serena just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek " Because silly It's a Girls Night Out." Brandon gave the most hilarious pouty face ever. " Sorry it's still a No."

"Okay, fine. I'll just hang out with Gale."

"Good." Serena said as she kissed him on the lips. Once they pulled away we began talking about the concert and stuff. Lunch was over Serena and I waved and said goodbye to Brandon and Gale. We made plans to meet up at this place called "The Grill". Serena and I made our way to our lockers and then on the way to Mrs. Butcher's Biology class.

**Love it? Hate It? Next Chapter will be Peeta's POV. Don't forget to review. The more Reviews, the fast I update. Until next time Volleyballchicks101**


	3. HeartBreak

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the love. It means so much to me. I do not own the Hunger Games. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Today is my 2 year anniversary with Sklyer. I can't believe we've been dating for 2 years. We started out as friends, but then I fell for her. It took me while to try to ask her out, I knew I was risking everything. I didn't want to lose the friendship I had with her, but I'd liked her so much. It was worth taking a risk. Fortunately she said yes. I was the happiest man on earth. The first couple of months didn't go we'll with my fans. When you're an international pop star fame comes with a price. They sent death threats to her, but she manage to stay strong. That's what I love about her.

Tonight we are going to have dinner at my place, which I am going to make myself. I've always love cooking, I can make any dish. I think I'll make her a salad, steak and a nice dessert to top it off. I bought her a necklace, it's a key shaped into a heart. I had it pick out especially for her. I also had it engraved and it said " I love you." Peeta. I thought about putting more into it, but it couldn't all fit on the heart.  
Sklyer will be here in an hour. I decided it would be best to take and shower. I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. When I was done, I came out of the shower wrap a towel over my waist and headed into my closet. I picked out a nice blue polo and black pants. I thought it would be too much to wear a suit and tie since we are just staying a home and not going out to a fancy restaurant.

I was going to set the table until my maid Helen did it for me. I told her before I took a shower not to do that. I would do that myself, I thanked her and told her go home and get some rest. But Helen did it anyway, I was grateful that she did that because now it saved me time. I wasn't like some celebrities that treated their servants like trash. I treated them with respect and I didn't used them much often. Only when I was away I would have them clean up for me and stuff. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the doorbell ring. It was Skyler.

I opened the door. She look beautiful, Skyler is wearing a semi formal red dress that cut off on her knees and was wearing flats for her shoes. " You look amazing." I said as I pulled her into a kiss. When we pulled away I welcomed her in. We walked into the dinning area, I pulled out her seat and she sat down.

"Aww, You're such a gentleman. Thank-You." She said with a smile on her face.

"Not a problem for the most beautiful girl ever." Returning the favor. I wanted to give her my gift now because she look so beautiful. "I have something to give to you."

"Really? You didn't have to Peeta. This is already too much."  
"I know , but you deserve it because I love you so much." I reassured her. "Close your eyes." She nodded with a smile on her face. I pulled out the necklace from my pocket and handed too her. She opened her eyes, she was completely shocked.

"Oh my goodness! Peeta you shouldn't have."

"I wanted too. Here" She pulled back her hair and I put the necklace around her neck.

"Peeta, I love it. Thank- you." She said. She gave me a kiss, I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Deeping the kiss. But after a minute she pulled back with a guilty look on her face. I was confused.

"What's wrong Skyler?" I said fearing what she was about to say.

"Look, Peeta I haven't been completely honest with you." She said not even looking me in the eyes. I felt like I was parazlyed.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Barley getting the words out

"I'm not sure that I'm in love with you. I thought I was but then I started to fall for someone else. It happen during one of my movies, I almost kissed him and I thought I could move past it, but I didn't. I still have feelings for him and I guess I was only leading you on, which I didn't want to do but I guess I did. So I guess what I'm saying is that I need time to figure out my feelings." She said with tears in her eyes and steaming down her face.

I couldn't believe it, how could she do this to me? I don't understand. It hurt me so much that I had tears in my eyes which rarely happens. " So, you want to br- break up?" She just stood there not saying anything.

"I don't know, I just need time. We need a break. And maybe it's all in my head and we can be together." She grab my hands and put it into hers. Holding it to her heart, but I couldn't take it.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't be someone's second choice." Not even looking at her. I knew I made her speechless

"What? That's not what I want. I can't believe this is happening." Her voice was full of heartbreak, but she didn't this to me. I'm not going to wait around for her.

" I loved you with all my heart and in return you break it. You've lead me on and can't tell me that you are in love with me? I'm just thinking that you never loved me. Just want to used my fame for yourself, well now you accomplished that job. I hope you're happy. I think it's best if you leave now" I said with bitterness and anger. I felt like compete crap. I wonder what she was do during her 23rd birthday while I as away. I wipe the memory away it doesn't matter now.

"Ok- Okay, I understand." She started to walked off but came back. We looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever but was really a minute. She took off the necklace I gave her and handed it in my hand.

" You should give your heart someone who truly deserve it." Her eyes were full of symphony and sorrow. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I stood there in silence and watch her walked out.

I walk into my bedroom and just tried to go to sleep. I feel used and unloved. I just don't know what i did wrong. i loved her as much as i could, but that wasn't enough for her. I lost what I 'thought' was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Wait a minute I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, to Hell with Sklyer. She's a whore. I don't need her, she opened my eyes into seeing how much of a bitch she is. Peeta Mellark is no more, he died when she broke his heart.

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave a Review. 8 Reviews equals a update. I won't be updating as much as I did in the past couple of days because I have school tomorrow. I won't abandon this story. Until next time- Volleyballchicks101**


	4. The Concert

**Hey Guys! Hope you will love this chapter! I do not own Hunger Games**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It's been about a month since Skyler and I broke up. I've been a dump lately, but I don't really care what people think about me. I got up from my bed and headed toward the couch. I pick up the tv remote and turn the tv on. While flipping through the channels,I'm on E! News. Somehow I started to watch it to see why I'm on tv.

" I'm Rebecca Walsh, reporting for E!News. Looks like our teen power couple Skyler James and Peeta Mellark have broken up. Our sources say the couple broke up about a month ago; and it seems the reason why is because Skyler fell in love with some other hunky. Skyler and Peeta haven't been seen together lately and with Skyler tweeting: "It Time For Fresh Starts" . And with another tweet saying " It's just time to focus on my career, friends and family." Neither one of them confirm the break up yet which seems why we haven't seen them lately. What do you think about the break up? Leave comment on our website. I'm Rebecca Walsh, until next time."

I clicked off the tv as soon as the report was done. It only matter of time before someone ask me or Skyler about our break up. Lost in my thoughts I heard my phone ringing. It's Haymitch my manager.

"What's up Haymitch?"

"Did you and Skyler break up?" I swallowed as he asked the question. I close my eyes and said

"Yes, it's true we did." With a sorrow tone I said. Haymitch caught my tone and you felt very sorry for me.

"I'm sorry Peeta." He said

"It's Fine, Haymich. What do you want?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well since you told me that was true, they're people who want to interview about your break up. I didn't say anything until I spoke to you about it."

"Umm Sure. I guess they'll find out eventually might as well do it." I said. I'm still feeling bitter and heartbroken.

"Look, you don't have to do it." He reassured me

" No, it fine"

"Okay, I'll call them. And don't forget your show tonight."

"Damn, I almost forgot thanks Haymitch."

"No problem, if you forgotten its your ass." He said as he'd laughed. I hung up the phone and got ready for my show. I was about to walk out, but I felt thirsty and found some whiskey. I'll only try it once, I took a bottle and left.

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

I'm at Serena's house getting ready for the concert. She's doing my makeup because in case we meet Peeta Mellark ; I' ll totally stand out from the rest of the girls. My eye shadow is a lightly purple which is my favorite color and clothes is a purple shirt that has lace on the shoulder which is really cute;and some black jeggings.

"And Done!" Serena said with excitement. She put down the brush and gave me the mirror. I look absolutely beautiful.

"OMG! You did amazing! I love it! Thank you!" I said. I got up from the chair and hugged her. She is the best friend I could have ask for. She's wearing a pink laced top and white skinny jeans. We took a look of ourselves and wow!

"Damn, we look hot!" Serena said.

"Thanks to you I do." I said

"You've always looked amazing, I just brought her out of her shell." She said with a smile. We left at 6'o clock because the concert started at 7. We wanted a good parking spot and have time to find our seats and walk around the arena before the show started.

We found a great parking and found our seats. We decided to walk around the arena to pass time. We are walking to the line to get some food before the show started. We saw a booth the if you enter here you might get to meet Peeta Mellark backstage.

"Hey, you wanna sign up for it?" Serena asked

"Sure, for the heck of it." I smiled as we walked over to the booth. Once we were done filling out everything ; they said that if we win they'll text us. I knew we aren't going to win because there's a million to two chances. But entering it was for the Hell of it. I didn't really care if I lost but it would be amazing if one of us won. We got our food and walked beach to our seats. Somehow we got like the third row! Man I wonder how Serena got these seats, I owe her one.

50 minutes till show started I had to use the bathroom, I didn't want to miss any parts of the show. I told Serena I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back. After 10 minutes of waiting in line, and getting out of the bathroom. I got a text saying I won two tickets to go backstage and meet Peeta Mellark! I quickly ran back to to my seats. I almost knock over a whole row! Now the old me would have been embarrassed , but I am too excited. I found Serena and almost knock her over too! Wow Katniss!

"Katniss, calm down. What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, but I love you so much. I can't believe you brought me here!" I said with excitement.

"Ok, girl you know I love you like a sister; but really what's wrong?" She asked sounding concerned.  
"I won backstage passes to see Peeta Mellark!" I nearly screamed.

"Omg! Ahhhhhhh! We're going to meet him! I hope you're taking me." She said sarcastically.

"Of course! You're my best friend and my sister forever!" I couldn't believe I won and get to share this with my best friend. The concert should start any minute, but I couldn't wait to meet Peeta Mellark!


	5. Meet & Greet

**Peeta POV**

"Good Night, I love you guys!" I said after finishing my last song for the night! The crowd was going crazy! I headed backstage and went to the ice cold cooler to get some water. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I am heading over to my dressing room when Haymitch stops me.

"Great show, Peeta. You were amazing." He said. He gave me a hand shake to congratulate me on my performance.

"Thanks, Haymitch. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." I said with a smile. It's true I wouldn't be here if Haymitch hadn't discovered me. He came to my house after he discovered me, when I first met him he was and is still drunk. He passed out on the couch after ten minutes, my family felt sorry for him and let him stayed the night. The next morning with a hangover, he told us why he was here. To make me a popstar. I was completely astonish and so was my family. After a couple of hours my parents finally gave me the okay. I was very grateful that day and I still am.

"Okay night Haymitch, I'm going to go home." I turned around only to have Haymitch stop me once again.

"Ouch Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a while."

"Why?" With a confuse face and a concerned tone

"You have a Meet & Greet with two girls who won your contest." Once he told me this I let out a huge sigh. And nodded I guess I could do the Meet & Greet for about forty-five minutes and the go home.

"Okay."

"Great." Haymitch said with a smile "Follow me." He lead me down the hall to the Meet & Greet room and I followed.

**Katniss POV**

The concert was a blast, I had such a great time. Serena and I walked down to section 105 where one of Peeta's people are suppose to be meeting us, to take us to the Meet & Greet. I didn't know the person meeting us would be Haymitch, his manger. I don't know why but my mom has like a crush on him for some reason, I don't understand why though. We walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hello, Girls. I am Haymitc, Peeta's manger. I will be taking you backstage to meet with Peeta. You can take pictures and talk to him for awhile. He can only stay for about half an hour because he's kinda tired form the concert he just put on. Any questions before we go and meet him?" We shook our heads no the rules are completely clear. He nodded and open the door to backstage. We followed him into the hallway, we took a bunch of turns to get to the Meet & Greet. You seriously could've gotten lost if you didn't know your way around. We finally reached the door to meet Peeta. Serena and I are squealing like idiots we couldn't believe we are meeting him.

"Hey, Guys." Peeta said as he greeted us. "How'd you like the show?" He asked. We were quite for a few moments because we couldn't believe this was actually happening to us. I spoke up so he didn't think we were mental.

"Yes we both loved it. You were amazing!" I said while I'm smiling like a fool. He shyly laughed.

"You aren't so bad yourself." He said with a soft, sweet smile. His comment made me bush. I couldn't believe this.

"Can we have a picture with you?" Serena asked. He nodded in response. First we took one with all of us then with just me and Peeta and then just him and Serena. He gave us each a hug. I could feel his muscle and abs. Wow I didn't know he worked out this much.

"It was nice talking to you guys, but I have to go." He said. It sounded like he didn't want to leave but it could've been just me.

"Okay." Serena and I said. He gave us one more hug this time instead of thinking of his muscles, I smelled him. He smelt really nice, nicer than any other guy. With hugging Serena last he told us good bye. That was only once in a life time experience that I got to live. We were escorted out of backstage and to our cars. The security Bruce,wanted to make sure we got back to our car safely. We told Bruce thank you and told him to have a good night. Serena and I both got into the car and put on our seat belts. Once we were on the highway Serena began her theories of Peeta and I.  
"Omg!" She said in a squeal. "He was totally into you!" I looked at her with a sarcastic look.

"Umm... I really doubt it Serena. He's a celebrity and I'm a normal person. Why on earth will be go out with me?"

"Katniss, you never know. I mean it was meant to be for you to meet him to night. Plus he called you amazing and I could tell by the way he was looking at you. He really likes you. I mean he has looked like that in a while." She said giving me a grin.

" Possibly, maybe we are destine to be with each other." I said in a sarcastic tone. Serena just gave me a slap in the arm. "He could have told a lot of girls they're amazing, lt would be shocking if I was the only girl he told that to."

Serena's mouth dropped. "I was in that same room and he didn't tell me that. So judging by that he only told you! Oo Katniss you have Peeta Mellark's eyes on you." She raised her eyebrows. I just bushed and rolled my eyes and focus on the road. Maybe she's right, I don't think she's completely right but maybe.

I reached Serena's house and parked the car. She gave me a hug and said " Good night Mrs. Katniss Mellark!" As she went inside her house. All I could do was laugh. I put my car in drive and headed to my house. My house was passed downtown so I had to drive to downtown.

I reached a stop light lucky there were no cars. It finally turned green I was about to step on the pedal when a dude rang out in front of my car. I honked the horn and the dude turned around and looked at me. I couldn't believe it. It was Peear Mellark, Whom I just met an hour ago.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. Please Review your Reviews keeps me going. And if you Review fast, I will update faster. Please Review! -Volleyballchicks101**


	6. Wonderful Night

**Peeta POV**

_10 minutes ago_

I was driving back my mansion from the concert. I couldn't stop thinking about the tall average brunette. I think her name was Katniss. I don't know why but I was sorta drawn toward her. But since I'm a celebrity nothing could happen, and with my break up with Skyler I lost all hope in love. Plus I don't know anything about Katniss. She may have a boyfriend or may not want to be with a celebrity, but I will only meet her for once in a lifetime. As I'm driving I notice I'm going under the speed limit. The speed limit is 50mph , but I'm going 20mph. I pull over the side of the road and go out. I walk over to the hood of the car and pop it open. I looks to see what's wrong it seems I have a breaker fluid problem. Instead of calling a tow truck I decided to walk home,I figure it would draw less attention.

I start walking home as I'm 10 minutes into my walk I notice there is some girls following me. Oh Great more problems. I just put my hoodie on, had my head down and started to walk again. I came to a sidewalk and pushed the button. I began to cross the road and apparently I had short time to get across. Out of stupidity I tried to run across the street and a car horn freighted me. I turn to the car and it was a young girl in a black Toyota Camry. It's Katniss, the girl I meet only an hour ago.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta and I gaze at each other for moments until I rolled down my window. He walked over to the drivers side and put his head in the window.

"Do you need a ride or something?" I asked politely. He shook his head no, but I won't take that as an answer. "No, I'm going to drive you home. I'm not letting you walk in the freakin dark all by yourself." I stated. This time he walk to the passenger side and hopped in the car. And I started driving. The drive became silent but I didn't know where he'd lived so I had to asked him.

"Where's your house?" I asked

"Umm, I don't think I should tell you that." He assured me and not even looking in my eyes. I rolled my eyes at his comment. I'm not even that obsessed over him, so I don't know where his head is at.

"It would be nice if you told me so I know where to go and I have school tomorrow so I don't have all night." I said. He nodded his head and spoke.

"2187 Elmer's Street and I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. I've never done this before." He saw my confusion and continue to speak. "I met taking a ride home from one of my fans. Some are crazy about me and would do anything to be near me or with me. You understand right?" I nodded in response.

"What school do you go to?" He said continuing the conversation

"Panem High" I said

"Oh do you like it there?"

"Yes, but it would help with less drama going around."

"Well true but that's life. Trust I went through what you and every teenager goes through." He assured me. Yup everyone or almost every teenagers goes through that.

"But that's how we grow into the person we are meant to be , not someone we aren't. We aren't here to please people. You can't please the world." I said.

"Ya, man I sure need to listen to you." He shyly and awkwardly laughed. "I pleased the world too much and that's why I sorta became an my break up with Skyler to rumors about me doing drugs. Being a celebrity can sure change you." He finished. I notice as he did he had his head down, like he was feeling ashamed of what he'd become. I felt sympathy for him. I showed my compassion by taking my right hand and placed it over Peeta's left hand. To show him my understanding. He was shocked at first but finally relaxed to my soft touch.

We finally arrived at his house. It is the largest house I've ever seen. I pulled up to the gate and he type in his pass code. I didn't even bother to listen to it, because I was still in shock of how big his house is. The gate open and I put the car into drive and drove up the hill. We finally to the top and I unlocked the door. Peeta took off his seat belt and gaze at me.  
"Thanks for the ride, Katniss."

"Sure no problem." I said

"Hey can I see your phone for a quick second." He asked politely. I am shocked and confused at first but I eventually gave him my phone. After about a minute he pulled out his phone. I didnt know what was going on. After a while he gave me my phone back.

"There you go." He said

"What did you do?" I asked concerned

"I put your number in my cell phone just in case of emergencies. I really trust you and I hope you don't tell anyone." He also said sounding concerned.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me." I said as I smiled.

"Thank you. Good night." He said in a soft voice.

"Night, Peeta." I whisper so only Peeta and I could hear. With that he got out of the car and went inside to his house. I couldn't get that stupid grin off my face. Now I don't think I could ever go sleep.

**Okay, I know that was short but I wanted to post that chapter. Peeta gave Kantiss his number?! Will sparks fly or come down crashing? Please Review! Love you guys! The more Reviwes the faster the chapters come. Until New Time- Volleyballchicks101**


	7. The Next Day

**Katniss POV**

I returned to my house later that night. Good thing I told my mom I would be getting back late because the drive was an hour away. I also told her that I won backstage passes and would be returning later than she expected. She told me it was fine and would be sleeping when I got home. I unlocked my front door and went inside. Once I was inside I locked the door and set the alarm on. I headed off to my room. I set my purse on the chair in my room and change my clothes. I am too tired to even take a shower so I'll take one in the morning. I walked over to my nightstand and set the alarm clock for tomorrow. I set it for six o'clock. I went over to my bed, pulled the sheets over and got into bed. I kept replaying my whole night in my mind. I just couldn't believe I met Peeta Mellark! And got his number! I'm the luckiest girl alive. I couldn't wipe off my stupid grin on my face. I fell asleep after five mins. All I could have dream of was Peeta.

The next morning I did my daily routine: shower, put clothes on, brush hair, eat, and brush teeth. I walked over to my car and went to pick up Serena. The drive was about 15 minutes and she was waiting out on the porch. When I pulled up my car she got off the chair on her porch, and walk to my car. I unlocked the door for her and she got in.

"Hey, girl" Serena greeted me while putting on her seat belt.

"Hi. And thank you so much for taking me last night. It was the best night of my life." I exclaimed.

"No problem girl. You are my best friend, I wouldn't have got with out you." She smiled. Once we had our seat belts on I drove us off to school.

As we were driving to school Serena and I kept talking about the concert.

" I mean he looked really into you. You missy are a very lucky girl." Serena stated feeling very confident.

I rolled my eyes kinda getting annoyed by her but I was flattered at her comment. " Serena for the one thousandth time, he was probably just be friendly. I mean look at him a pop star with a nobody? Ya right name me one guy that dated and is still with a nobody." I demanded

"Okay." She said. She was thinking for a minute and gave me an answer. "Kevin Jonas is with Danielle Deleasa. They met when both of them were vacationing in the Bahamas. And after a while Kevin proposed and now they are still married." She said. Serena is smiling like an idiot and knowing she's right. Man I forgot about them.

"Ok, you may have a point there. But that's like one in a million. And why me of all people?" I asked.

"Because Katniss you're sweet, kind , caring, loving, and put others before yourself. Any guy would be lucky enough to have you. You just need to find the right one. He will come someday." Serena said. She put her hand on my shoulder showing a sign of comfort. She hated when I always would put myself down. She is the greatest and bestest friend I have.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." I said with a soft smile.

"Your welcome. We've been through thick and thin and we will always have each others backs." Serena assured me. I wanted to tell Serena about my encounter with Peeta last night, but I would have to ask him if he would be okay about it. I hate keeping such a big secret from her. I'll text later on day about telling her. By the time we finish our conversation we were at school. We got out of the car and locked it and walked into the halls of Panem.

**Peeta POV**

I couldn't believe what I did last night. I gave my number to a complete stranger. I mean it was my fault but there's just something about her I couldn't get my mind off her. She wasn't like any other fan. She's special. I hope maybe I can meet her again and maybe get to know her better. When she dropped me off at my house I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was her. But I did mange to go to sleep, but I dream about was her. She seems to be a warm hearted person.

Unfortunately I don't think I can be with her and I only maybe be feeling this feeling because of my break up with Skyler. Katniss does seems like a nice girl but I just can't bring myself to be dating now. And if I do date Katniss it would be tought for her. She's used to being normal, not having to worry about the paparazzi being every where she goes. I just want her to have a normal life. Not being in my complicated life. I should tell her that it was a mistake when I gave her my number. I am going to see if I can get on touch with her. I reach over my nightstand and searched for her number.

I finally found her number and began making my text to her but the I realized that she's in high school. I looked at my clock and its 9:30 a.m she's probably still in class. I decided I'll wait until three o'clock to be on the safe side, so if she had her phone she wouldn't get in trouble. Since I've been in bed for an hour I finally got my lazy ass of the bed and headed for the shower.

_**20 minutes later**_

I walked out of the bathroom after my nice and hot shower. I open the door from my walk in shower and step outside. I closed the door and wrap a towel around my waist that I got from the towel rack. I came standing in front of the sink and started to shave my face. I wash off the shaving cream and patted my face. Then I brush teeth and once I was done I open the bathroom door and walk into my bedroom.

When I finally found some clothes I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. My maid Helen was there and greeted me with a smile.

"Good Morning Peeta." She said

"Morning Helen." I said with a smile. She was like a second mom to me. I could go to her for anything. She was making pancakes and bacon. I grab a plate, filled it up and walk back of the house to my porch. The porch is my place to think about my life. It over look the beautiful beach of Manhattan Beach. It beautiful to just think about life while looking a a beautiful scenery. It would have to decide whether or not to have Katniss in my life. And if she is it would only be friendship nothing more.

**Katniss POV**

Today was a long day of school. I've been dozing on and off in every class. Lucky I didn't get caught. I am waking over to my locker and putting my books into my book bag. Thank goodness I don't have that much homework. Thank God its Friday.I found my cell phone in my bag and turned it on. I have 2 new messages.

Mom: Hey I will be a little late for dinner. Working late so dinner is on your own.

Peeta: Hey, can we meet up later have to talk to you.

My heart started to race. Did he regret meeting me? All I could to was just stare at the text. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Katniss" I hear my name being called. I looked up it was Serena coming down the hall. I quickly put my phone away in my back pants pocket. Thank goodness she didn't catch on what I was doing.

"Hey are we still meeting up later?" She asked. While standing at my locker.

"Umm, let me check with my mom to make sure she's okay with it." She nodded and said that if I could call her and pick her up at her house. She's going to hang out with Brandon and Brandon will drop her off after they are done with their date. I know I lied about having to text my mom but I need to know why Peeta wants to talk to me. I text him back.

Katniss: Yea, sure where do you want to meet?

Peeta: Malibu beach? In the parking lot. My car

Katniss: sure, what time?

Peeta: Can you come now?

Katniss : Sure be there in a few.

That was the last text I sent him. I quickly walk out of school and walk toward the car. Put it in drive and drove to Malibu. All I could think about is what he wanted to talk about.

**Thank you for all the Reviews! I love you guys. Did Peeta make up his mind about letting Katniss in his life? What will happen next? Review and find out. If you have any ideas on the story please PM me. Also Follow me On Twitter Hawaiian_Girl99 The Faster you Review the Faster I Post Chapters. -Volleyballchicks101**


	8. Why?

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. I'm busy with school work and etc. This week is my last week of school! I will probably update Thursday of this coming week. Okay enough about me, On with the story! **

* * *

** Katniss POV**

There was so many questions going through my mind. Why did he want to see me? Did he regret meeting me? Did he find out I told somebody about our meeting? Wait a minute, I haven't told anyone, so that mustn't be it. I finally got to Malibu Beach. There is so many cars out here, at least 5,000 if not more. I didn't really know what Peeta's car looks like so I decided to text him and ask where is he. I am really nervous about meeting him. What will happen between us?

**Katniss: Ok, I'm here. Where are you?**

**Peeta: Just find a picnic table with me sitting there. I'm looking at the overview of the beach. **

**Katniss: Okay.**

I finally found a parking and got out of my car. I began walking in finding Peeta at the picnic table. To be honest my heart started to pound, pounding so hard I almost forgotten why I was here. I spotted a guy that looks like Peeta. I walked closer and realize that was Peeta. He is still overlooking the beach. Before I talk to him, I closed my eyes and took a big breath. I told myself be calm, and be calm. I opened my eyes moments later and walked towards Peeta. He looked up from the ocean view and saw me. He gave me a soft smile and waved. I waved back, but noticed something in his eyes. His eyes had a what looked like regret in his eyes. Now I'm worried. I began to walk again and I got to the picnic table and sat down. I sat down across from Peeta, neither of us started the conversation. So I decided to break the ice.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, how are you?" he asked in a soft low tone. I could barley here it.

"Good, and you?" I said. My voice was a worried and hush tone.

"I'm fine." He didn't really look at me, but was trying not to not to look me. Like he was afraid of me. Which is odd. Enough of these games. It now or never.

"Okay Peeta what did you want to talk to me about? Because I have to be home by 4 o'clock." I said. He gazed at me for a while, until he spoke.

"Look, I really think you're great and all but this can't happen." I heart broke. I didn't even want a relationship with him, maybe just a friendship.

"Wait, What now?" I said in a confused tone.

"I said-" he began but I cut him off.

" I know what you said. But I didn't even want a relationship with you. I thought we were friends or maybe less than that. Anyway, why? You gave me your number when I didn't even ask for it. What's wrong with you?" I said in anger but rather rage tone. He took a few moment on what he was going to say next. He is very confusing because all I did was gave him a ride home. I didn't ask for anything in return.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But we can't be anything." my heart just drop deeper." I hope you didn't tell anyone. Did you tell anyone?" I shook my head no in response. " Good, and please delete my number. Again I'm sorry it has to be like this.

"No, its fine." I said in a harsh as I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I begin searching for his contact. "Here" I showed him my phone and deleted his number and the text messages we sent to each other. "Gone and deleted. Have a nice life Peeta." I said, there was tears forming in my eyes. I told myself I have to leave before he sees my tears. I stood up from the bench and tried to begin walking. But a hand on my wrist stopped me from going any further.

"Look, I'm sorry it has to be like this, but-" He tried to say but once again I cut him off.

"Ya, you say that but you really don't care. You know what you are the most horrible person I have ever met. I can't believe I looked up to you, only to have you turn out to be a jerk. Who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but his own. Now excuse me I'm trying to get out of your life." I said with anger and he let go from my wrist. I heard him try to say something but I didn't hear him. Since I was crying and I didn't give a crap about what he said. I quickly walked to my car and opened it. I sat in the driver's seat, locked the doors, and started crying my eyes out. I cried for about 5 minutes and began to pull myself together.

Once I felt better I drove home. My thoughts were why is he such a jackass. It's his fault for giving me his number and his fault for hurting me. He is the worst person I've met in my whole life. Finally I reached home, surprised that my mom wasn't home. She must still be at work. I walked up stairs to my bedroom and just laid on my bed, thinking about what happen today.

**Peeta POV**

I am crushed on how I handle that with Katniss, but I had to stop from getting any further. I tried to stop her and explain, but she kept on running. I don't know what I would've done if she gave me the chance to explain. I could easily seen there were tears in her eyes, it torn me up seeing her like that. I have never seen a girl who is heart-broken before. I watched her leave, when she got into her car she broken down crying. I felt sorrow and not happy about my actions. I should have never gotten involve with her, but I couldn't just stay away from her. After I saw her car leaving, I just sat there and kept staring at the ocean. Just lost in my mind. I was there for an hour or so and then headed back to my car. I drove home in silence, not even the radio was turned on.

I opened the door to my house and walked into the kitchen. I found the refrigerator and opened it. I looked around finding something to drink or eat. I found myself a beer to drink. To be honest I don't like drinking beer, but it helps get rid of pain and it forget for a while. I walk to the living room, with my can of beer and sat down on the couch. I searched for the remote to turn on the tv. I looked everywhere for it, but found it on the coffee table. Wow, the beer must be kicking in or I'm just that blind. I grabbed the remote and push the button to turn on the tv. I began to watch SportsCenter. I love my sports. I decieded to watch some Nba Basketball games. I was watching the Heat vs. Thunder. It was the only game I liked that was on. I finished my first can of beer and got off the couch to get more. I had four more cans of beer with me. I've been drinking ever since Skyler broke up with me. Shit, why did I have to think about her? She ruined my life and now I am lost. I walk back to my couch and sat down again. Soon after I sat down I began to doze off...

**Katniss POV**

I stayed in my room for an hour or so, and decided to finish some homework. I got my books from my bag and set them on my bed. I walked over to my iPod dock and played Just Give Me A Reason. I listen to that over and over as I was finishing my homework. The song help me reflect on what happen today. Which is probably the worst day of my life. I can't believe I actually thought we could have been friends or what ever. Now I feel like a fool for meeting him. I thought he was a genuine, caring, down to earth person, but I was wrong. That's only his public image that every other girl like me falls for. I know it's hard being a celebrity, but you have to stay true to you. You can't let fame and fortune get to you. Or you'll lose everyone you love.

I finished my homework after 20 minutes, I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. I put the chicken in the oven when I heard the door opened. My mom was home after a long day at work. She greeted me with a smile and a hug. She told me she's going to take a shower and get ready for dinner. I nodded in response. I just watched tv until the chicken was ready. I pulled it out of the oven and set in on the table. I grab plates and cups and set the table. My mom comes no later and sit down. I could tell she was hungry, she's been working a lot. We ate dinner in peace, my mom asked me how my day was. I told her the usual about school. I didn't want to tell her how after school I met up with Peeta Mellark, and how he broke my heart. She wouldn't appreciated in me meeting him and getting hurt by him, so I'll keep it to myself.

After dinner, I washed all the dishes and dried them. I walk back up into my room and got ready for bed. I change into a shirt and some shorts to sleep in. I had school tomorrow and I wanted to tell Serena what happen, but I couldn't because not matter how much I hate him, I made a promised. I'll feel better after I just sleep and move on from today. I need to let this go and just keep going. I wish this was all a dream, but its reality. I just laid there until I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Will Katniss tell Serena about her and Peeta? Or will she keep it all to herself? What's going to happen between Katniss and Peeta? Is this the end for them? Please Leave A Review and If you have any ideas about this story Please PM me. Quick Reviews equals A Quick Update. Bye! See You Guys soon!**


	9. Everything's Fine

**Hey**,** Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grandma's computer is slow, so I am using my phone to update. How's everyone's summer? Mine is great! Okay, Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

God, I am going to be late for school! After I fell asleep, I forgot to set my alarm clock. My mom left early this morning for work, so she couldn't wake me up. I had to rush this morning and it wasn't fun. I had to take a shower in cold water, I had only a small blueberry muffin, and now I don't know where I left my car keys. Can this day get any worst? I looked everywhere for my keys. I checked the counters, the kitchen, my room, and the living room. I just can't find my keys! I was about to give up when I thought of I didn't check in my purse. I quickly ran from the living room to the dinning room, where my purse was. I quickly dug through my bag and I finally found my keys. I usually have it in my school bag, but after what happen yesterday I guess I left it in there and forgot about it. I only took ten minutes to find my keys, but it seemed forever. I got all my things and walked out of the house. I unlock my car and got in. It was only 7:30 and school didn't start till 8:15. Time was on my side.

**_Lunchtime_**

I grabbed my lunch and headed toward the table where my friends sat. I was having a caesar chicken salad. My favorite. When I reached the table I sat down next to Serena.

"Where's Brandon and Gale?" I asked as I took a fork load of salad.

"They had something to do for a class project. Brandon told me they're missing lunch to do it." Serena said. I nodded. Serena just stared at her hamburger, I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, Serena are you okay?" I asked feeling worried for her.

"No, not really Katniss." She said. I ask what was wrong and she spoke again. " It just too much drama and I can't take it. " I asked her what was the drama about. " Well its about my relationship with Brandon. People can face it they we are happy together. I try to ignore them, but I just can't. " She finished. Serena had watery eyes but not enough to make her cry. I didn't understand why people didn't accept they're relationship. They are the cutest asian couple ever. They are going to last forever.

"Look, this relationship is between you and Brandon. NOT everyone Panem High. People are going to judge you and you just have to ignore them. If you show that you let them win, they aren't going to stop. But if you show them, you just don't give a damn about what people think. And then they'll leave you alone." I said. I patted her back for comfort.

"Thank- you, Katniss. I know it just gets to me." Serena told me.

"I know, but you'll make it through." I said with a smile.

"Thanks. You always know what to say." She said with a smile. "Okay, enough about me. What is going on with Katniss' life? You seem kinda down?" Serena asked. I was caught off guard by her question. I thought I didn't show it. Should I tell her what happen yesterday? With Peeta?

"Well, you do know me and yes something is wrong." I said. I am beginning to wonder have I spoken too much?

"What's going on?" She ask, sounding very concerned.

"Well, I met this guy and we had a just begun a friendship." Serena followed and nodded her head. I continued. " Things were going great and out of the blue, he doesn't want to be friends." Serena's facial expression said it all. Her mouth dropped and she was like "What The Hell?"

"I know, that's what I was thinking." I took a slip of my diet coke.

"Did he tell you why?" She asked

"Yea, he thought I wanted a relationship with him. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Which was never my intension. But he's a jackass. I was heart-broken. I mean it was unexpected and he treated me like crap."

"Wow he's an ass. You don't deserve him. You're too good for him, its his lost." Serena said as she cheered me up. I smiled and thanked her. She is an awesome best friend.

"Hey, so what's with you and Gale?" She asked. I nearly choked on my salad.

"What are you talking about? Gale and I just friends. That's all." I stated.

"Hmm..." Was all Serena said. I raised my eyebrow and have a question mark look on my face.

"Tell me?" I partially begged.

"You guys have been friends for so long and you haven't realized it."

"Realized what?" I questioned

"That you have feelings for each other." Serena said. I burst out laughing.

"Gale and I don't have feelings for each other. We probably did when we were younger, but now we don't. " I stated.

"That's not what I've seen." She gave me a wink.

"What exactly have you been seeing?"

"Well, when you're not here, he asks for you and he gets nervous every time you guys talk." Serena said.

"That doesn't prove anything." I said.

"Believe what ever you want to." she said. I eyed her in a mysterious look. I think she's wrong and plus I think I'll take a rest for guys. I mean what happen with Peeta, I can't lose my friendship with Gale. I rather have a friendship than a relationship. I shouldn't be focusing on guys any way, well at least now. The bell finally rang and I am off to my next class.

**Peeta POV**

I haven't been out the house in days. The last time I walked out of my house was two or three days ago. It was when I came home after ending my friendship with Katniss. I'm a huge mess, I really haven't been myself. I spend my days drinking and just stayed home all day. I am watching tv now and have a beer in my hand. I hear the doorbell ring and went up to go get it. Usually my maid or butler would get it, but today is everyone's day off. I give them two or three days off. I do well by myself. I walk up to the door and opened it. It was Haymitch.

"Hey, Haymitch" I greeted him with a smile and we did our hand shake that we made up. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Sup, Peeta. I just came to check up on you. So how are you?" He asked. I haven't seen Haymitch in a while. He must be worried about me.

"I'm fine, never felt better." I lied. I didn't feel better. I have drunk my troubles away. Which is probably not a good idea, but who gives a shit.

"Peeta, I known you for years now and I know when you're lying." He calmly stated. "Peeta, I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid and you'll regret later. If you need to talk, I'm always here for you." Haymitch finished. He's like a brother to me. Which I am very grateful for having him.

"I'm fine, and if I ever need you I'll call. Promise." I firmly said. He nodded, I asked him if he wanted a beer but he said no. I am surprised, he drinks daily. He told me that all came here is to talk to me. With that he left, while I just froze and just sat there thinking about what he said. Maybe I shouldn't be such a jerk to people, that's how I got here. Because of my fans.

**Katniss POV**

My last class has just ended. I walked to my locker and grab all the books I'll be needing for my homework. Just as I put the last book inside my book bag, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I look behind me and it was Gale.

"Hey, Gale." I said happily and tried to not think about what Serena said at lunch.

"Hello, Katnip." He said with a grin.

"When are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked jokliy

"Umm lets' see... Never. That's my nickname for you." He teased.

"Fine, whatever flots your boat. What you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know if you would like to come see a movie with me?" Gale said. OMG! Serena was right! I can't be alone with him, he may be one of my best friend but...

"Gale-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"A movie with you, me, Brandon, and Serena." He smiled as he finished. Oh, Thank God. As long as it is a group date, I'm fine. Serena put too much thoughts in my mind.

"Ya, sure. I would love to." I said and I smiled into his eyes.

"Okay. Friday at seven and we are seeing White House Down."

Omg! With Channing Tatum?! I', definitely there." I almost screamed. Gale laughed.

"Okay, it's a date." He said. " I'll see you soon." And with that he walked away out the doors. It didn't mind me when he said 'it's a date'. I wouldn't mind going out with him. Wait, What did I say? Damn! Stop thinking like that Katniss. No, boyfriends now. Focus on school and boyfriend later. I closed my locker and walked to my car. No, I can't like Gale like that. I thought to myself as I am driving.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for having you wait so long. I finally found a laptop to write and publish. Yayy! I will be busy and will not having time to update until at least 2 weeks from now. Today was my only free time to write as I will be busy for the next week. But I will not abandon this story. I promise you I will finish it. I love you guys too much to leave you hanging. I don't know how long this story might be. It may be 20 or 50 chapters but who knows? I promise you I will finish this story. If you have any ideas PM me. I am opened to any ideas. Leave a Review Please! That helps me to write. Until Next Time -Volleyballchicks101**


	10. Moive Night & Something Else

**Katniss POV**

I arrived at Carmike's movie theater. I am here seeing a movie with Brandon, Gale and Serena. We are seeing White House Down. With Channing Tatum and Jamie Foxx. I walked into the theater lobby and see my friends. I waved at them and they waved back. I haven't hang out with them in while. Well I did hang out with them last week, but that was before the Peeta thing happened. When that happened I was side track and totally forgot how to live my life and learn it's not the end of the world. I will find my prince charming someday, but for now I'm happy just hanging out with my friends. That's all that matters. Life's a roller coaster, you just have to hang in there and ride. There will be some ups and downs, but that's life.

"Hey, Guys." I greeted them as I walked over to them

"Hey, Katniss." They said back. Gale handed me my ticket and I gave him money for my movie ticket. They arrived and bought the ticket for me because I was running late and told them to go a head and buy me a ticket.

"Thanks, Gale." I said as I thanked him.

"Yeah, No problem Katniss." He said with a smile.

"Okay, Brandon and Gale will get the snacks, and Katniss and I will go and save the seats." Serena told them and Brandon and Gale nodded and went to go and get the snacks. Meanwhile, Serena and I went inside to go find some seats. We sat in the third row and sat directly in the middle. Those were always the best seats in the theater. We sat down and start talking to each other.

"So, What's going on with you and Gale?" Serena teased.

"For the last time nothing is going on with Gale and I ." I firmly stated.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Serena said. I rolled my eyes at her last comment about Gale and I. We change the subject and talked about having a girls day out some time soon. Brandon and Gale came back ten minutes later with the snacks. They got one extra-large popcorn so that we all could share, and three large drinks. Brandon and Serena are going to share a drink and Gale and I will have our own drinks. The movie started soon after.

**_2 hours and 11 minutes later_**

"That is the most awesomeness movie I have ever seen!" Gale exclaimed.

"Umm... What about Fast & Furious 6 and G.I Joe Retaliation?" I sarcastically questioned him. He also said those were the awesomeness movies ever.

"Well, they are. I'll just add White House Down on the list." He smirk at his comment. We were walking back to my car. Brandon told Serena home, while I'm taking Gale home. Gale came here with Brandon and Serena, but Brandon and Serena wanted to be alone. So I offered to take Gale home. Gale didn't mind.

"Whatever, when another great movie comes out, You'll be saying 'That's the Greatest Movie Ever'." I teased and stuck out my tongue. Gale just laughed and kept walking. We finally reached the car. opened the door and got inside. I put on my seat belt and so did Gale.

"So is there anywhere else you want to go?" I asked

"How about some ice cream?"

"I hope you're paying." I said as I laughed

"Yea, sure just for you." He said sarcastically. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Gale turned on the radio and trying to find some music to listen to. When he was changing the station, I heard the song 'I Love It by Icona Pop'. I told him to leave it and saying its one of my favorite songs. Gale laughed at just said whatever. I started to sing a little and that's when Gale burst out butt laughing. I was completely embarrassed. I forgot he was even in the car. Well, it didn't matter. I like the song and it gave me an edge to what happen this pass week. With the Peeta thing. Ugh.

I pulled into the parking lot of yogurt Land and parked the car. We got out of the car and went to get some ice cream. Well it frozen yogurt but still something sweet to eat. I got chocolate ice cream with Oreo crumbs, strawberry slices, chocolate chips, and whipped cream on the top. Gale got every flavor they had. He got vanilla, chocolate, orange sherbert, and so many more. I don't know how he could eat that. Oh well he's a guy, so that's why. I guess. The total came out to $22.30. I was amazed on how much both of ours cost. I told Gale that it was all his yogurt. He just smiled and said I know and winked.

After about half an hour we both finished our yogurt and started making our way back to my car. We were walking side by side when I decided to put my left arm around Gale's arm. Gale just grinned at me and we kept walking. Somehow being able to have Gale that close to me made me feel safe. I couldn't really explain it, but I was just happy to be with him in that moment. We got to the car in a matter of five minutes and hop inside and drove to Gale's house. His house wasn't far from my house, only like ten minutes away.

"Okay" I said as I pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. "We are here."

"Thanks for the ride Katniss." He says

"Anything for a friend." I say as I smile and look into his eyes. His eyes look different tonight. They are actually beautiful the I have ever seen them.

Gale nodded as he removed his seat belt and he leaned in to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a nice but not too hard squeeze. When we pulled away, we didn't realize how close we are. He look into my eyes and then my lips. I knew what he was thinking but I was to frozen to doing anything. That's when he started to lean in closer and I did the same. Before I knew it our lips touched. His is so soft and yet sweet. I lips were moving in rhythm. I put my hands on his shoulder as he put his hands on my upper back. It felt great to be kissing Gale. I can't describe what I'm feeling. Right now I am just living in the moment and let my feelings feel whatever. After what seemed forever he pulled away. I felt disappointed because I didn't want it to end. I was still in shock and didn't say anything.

"Um... Good Night Katniss." He says

"Night, Gale" I said in a high-pitched voice. He smiled and then got out of the car. I sat there until I saw him go inside the house. Once he was in, my face forms a smile and I notice I am blushing. I couldn't believe what I night I had. This is like one of the best nights of my life. I turned on the car, put it in drive and drove home. I still had a smile on my face when I got home. I felt like I was flying. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I opened my front door, closed it behind me and locked it.

I went upstairs into my room. I took a shower and change into some shorts and a purple shirt. My hair was still wet so I put it up in a bun and went back out into the living room. Tonight I had the house to myself because my mom is out on a business trip and won't be back until Sunday. I flopped on the couch and turn on the tv. I started to flip through the channels finding something good to watch. I wanted to call and tell Serena about what happen tonight and tell her about my kiss with Gale. But it was already late and she'll be coming to the house tomorrow anyway, so I'll tell her then.

I found "The Fosters" on ABC Family channel and decided to watch it, because I didn't get to see the new episode yet. In the middle of it, the door bell rang. I got off the couch and before I unlock the door, I look through the window the window to see who it is. That's when my hatred came back and the smile went away. I didn't want to open the door,but something in my body made me open the door. I open the door and rolled my eyes when I saw the person.

"What the Hell do you want?" I ask. Right here is the one person I thought I wouldn't see ever again. This is the person I hated the most. Why the Hell is Peeta Mellark standing in front of me at my house?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this story. It is Summer after all. So what do you think? Katniss and Gale kissed, but now out of nowhere Peeta shows up. What does he want? Reviews are welcomed. Reviews help me write each chapter. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories. The more Reviews I get the Faster I update. Thank you for following,and favoring this story. Until Next Time- Volleyballchicks101**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Hey, Guys! I'm back. Sorry for the long update, I've just started high school and after school I have volleyball practice. I haven't had time to update yet. But now since I found myself free time, I'm able to update. Don't worry I won't abandoned this story.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Can I come in?" Peeta said. I am in shock as to why he's even here. How the Hell did he know where I live? He must have people for that. God, can't people have privacy anymore. I'm still deciding on whether or not to invite him in. He hurt me a week ago and I'm not having him do it again. But sense I'm such a good person, I'll invite him in.

"Umm... Yea sure." I replied. I open the door as wide as it can, allowing him to come in. He nodded and step though the door. I stick my head outside making sure no one saw Peeta. Because if that happen, I will never have a private life again. Once I saw that no one was in site, I quickly and quietly closed the door. I turn around to see Peeta in the livingroom. I went in there and grabbed the remote to turn off the tv.

"So I see you like The Foster's" Peeta said with a weakly smile, trying to change the subject. I don't have time for this. Why the Hell is he here?

"Peeta, you can just cut the crap." I replied rudely, which I don't really care right now. "And tell me why you are here." He nodded in response to my question and began to speak.

"Look, I'm here because I wanted to apologize to you. For the way I acted and treated you." He finished with an apologetic look on his face. I could tell Peeta couldn't live with telling me he's sorry. Wow is he becoming a better person?

"Umm... Thanks for coming here and telling me that." I said softly and weakly. He weakly smiled and said

"It was the least I could do. You were only trying to be a friend and in return I treated you horribly. I couldn't forgive myself until I knew you could forgive me. Which I'm glad you did." Peeta said quietly, but doesn't bother to make eye contact with me. That's how embarrassed he is.

"Well like I said, I do appreciate your apology. Thank-you, I know it took a lot of courage to come here and say that."I said with a soft reassuring smile.

"Where's your parents?" He questioned.

"Oh, my mom is on a business trip." I told him.

"Oh, where's your Dad and siblings? If you have any?" Peeta said. I stayed muted. I never talk about them. Not anymore.

"They are... Umm not here." I said barely enough for Peeta to hear.

Peeta had a confused look, and was trying to figure out what is wrong with me. I think he had an idea, but wasn't confident enough to ask me.

"Where are they?" He sounded he had a lump in his throat. And was afraid of my answer and my reaction.

"They..." I could barely speak as my throat got drier, my voice almost gone and a tear running down my cheek. "They're d-d dead and gone." I hardly got the sentence out. By now I could feel more tear drops going down my cheeks, to my mouth tasting the saltines.

"Shhh. It's okay, everything is going to be okay." He tried reassuring me, without touching me. He just stood there.

Peeta unsure what to do next, but not wasting any more time he pulled me into his arms. It took me by surprised to recognize what was happening. I wrapped my one of my arms around his neck and the other rest on the mid of his back. Peeta kept rubbing small circles on my back, letting me know that everything will be okay. I don't know why, but being in Peeta's arms made me feel secure and nothing was going to happen to me. We were a perfect fit, I'm 5'6 while Peeta was at least 5'10 if not 5'11.

What felt like an eternity of us just standing there hugging, Peeta pulled back. When he did I felt like something was missing, there was no warmth.

"I'm so sorry about that." He seemed unsure of what to do next.

"It's fine." I said, but my voice was still cracking at the loss of my family. I didn't even smile.

"When you are ready or when I earn back your trust, you can tell me." He said sincerely

"Okay, promise." I softly and quietly said. He pulled me back into one more hug, but this time it was shorter than the first one. When he pulled away, an idea pop inside his head.

"Hey, I know a great place to cheer you up?" He said in a hopeful tone.

"Whatever it is, thanks for trying. I think I'm going to head to bed." I said trying to get out of Peeta's plan, but a hand on my wrist stop me.

"Just trust me. Okay?" He said while his hand is still firmly on my wrist.

I nodded "Okay I'll come." I tried to smile. "Just let me get change." I said making my way to the stairs, but again something stop me from going any further. It's was Peeta's hand.

"No, you can just go like that." He friendly spoke. I looked at him like he was crazy as Hell.

"Peeta, I'm not going like this. It will only take me five minutes to change." I argue

"Nonsense, you are beautiful no matter what you wear." Peeta's comment was full of compassion and one of the nicest thing I have ever heard. I don't think he realize what he said because most guys would have freak out by what Peeta just did.

I nodded and didn't questioned his comment toward me. "Okay, let's go then." I said with a comforting smile. I grabbed my cell phone off the table in the corner near the sofa. I also grab my coat from the closet in the hallway and headed toward where Peeta was standing.

"Ready to go?" He flashed a smile at me.

"Yes, let's go." I said cheerfully . Peeta held out his hand toward me, I took his hand and put it into mine. I swear as soon as I took a hold of Peeta's hand, I felt electricity. But I shook it off as nothing. It could be that I'm cold and he has warmth. We walked out the front door and into Peeta's car. Taking me to who knows where?

**Okay, this chapter was a filler. I was going to make it longer, but you guys have waited long enough. So I decided to update it And ended where it was a cliff hanger and had a soft cut off to it. Please Review, it makes my day. I will try to update faster. -Volleyballchicks101**


End file.
